The Legend Known as Team Six
by OC King GreyGoketsu
Summary: There once was a by who started with nothing being given but hate and cruelty. He strove to reach the the top and gain the respect of those who wronged him! This... is not his tale. No, this is the tale of an undefeatable trio and there trip to the top. Spoiler warning: IT AINT THE SANNIN! 3 OCs X Harem, Naruto X Harem. Pairings for all!


The Legend known as Team Six

This fanfiction's a collaborative between OC King: Grey Goketsu, Blaksmif, and Super Goku.

GG: The following is a fan - based rewrite. We don't own jack shit.

SG: Yes I do!

GG: No you don't. Now shut up.

SG: Awwww... Please support the official release. Imma go sit in the corner.

Chapter 1: The Bullshit begins

It was just after Iruka had called out the names of those who had made Genin. Three boys who occupied Team Six left the room and entered another.

**30 Minutes Later**

?: What's taking our sensei so long?

? : Stop whining. It's only been half an hour.

?: That's long enough.

?: I know Asar is impatient but you too, Raizen?

"I'm just bored." The one named Raizen replied. He had short, light green hair that was spiky and aimed towards his left. His eyes were blood red and his skin was a light brown. "Hey, Raijin, wanna spar?" He asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're still inside of a building." The teen dubbed Raijin stated. He had short, white hair. His spiky hair was aimed backwards making him look jet - lagged. His eyes were gold yellow and his skin tone was copper. He wore a red shirt with the kanji for lightning on the back and black skinny jeans with a yellow line going down the sides.

"And your point is?" Raizen asked.

"My point is that I still want to be a Genin." Raijin stated.

A few moments went by before Raizen said," Touché."

"How about a rap contest to pass the time?" The third of the three, Asar, suggested. He had black hair and brown eyes. His skin was a light caramel. He wore a black shirt. Over it was an army jacket with Konoha symbol. He also wore camouflage pants, which appeared to be baggy. On his head was a black and white bandana. Lastly he wore a pair of brown army boots.

"Not on your life." Raizen said.

"I didn't ask you! We're gonna rap it up! Right, Raijin?" Asar shouted.

"Maybe next time." Raijin said.

"What! Why?!" Asar shouted.

"Simple, our sensei is here." Raijin stated.

"So… how'd you do that?" Raizen asked.

"What my techniques do and how I do them is of my own concern." Raijin stated.

"… You're not a noble are you?" Raizen asked.

"Why would I want to be one of those fools babbling about fate or power?" Raijin replied.

"So… I finally get my own Genin squad and its all guys. I think I might like you guys." A woman said as she entered the room.

"Um… do you want to rephrase that?" Raizen asked.

"Nope, not in the slightest, kid!" She replied.

Raijin stood up, walked towards her, extended a hand, and said," So, you're our Jonin sensei. I look forward to working with you."

She looked at him and said," You're going to be strictly professional, huh? While it's commonly suggested, it's no fun."

"I see then. In that case, can we know the name of our sensei?" Raizen asked.

"Anko. My name is Anko Mitarashi. I'd remember that if I were you." Anko warned.

"Wait a minute, Anko Mitarashi?! You mean the one known for intensive, cruel, and downright insane torture?! That Anko Mitarashi!" Asar shouted.

"Damn Straight!" Anko replied.

Raizen didn't move an inch since the moment Asar said insane. When he started moving he said, in a slowly rising voice," Insane? Insane? Insane?! If you're so insane, then I challenge you!"

Anko turned to him, smirked, and said," Hold your horses, kid. You'll fight me, just not yet.

"Then when?" Raizen whined.

"In about three hours, meet me in the center of the Forest of Death. If I were you, I'd say my prayers, write my will, and tell my loved ones good –bye. Later losers!" Anko said, before disappearing.

"I don't know whether to love her or murder her." Raizen stated.

"That is the human specimen known as the female in a nutshell." Raijin responded.

**Three Hours Later**

"It looks like your friend didn't show up. I thought he said he wanted to fight." Anko stated, after looking over the field.

"He's probably late. We're in the center of an extremely dense forest and his lack of direction could get him lost in his own home." Raijin responded." So, would you like to tell us the rules of your little escapade or are we just going to duke it out?" He asked.

"First of, stop using complex words. Second, all you got to do is get these three bells from me. One for each of you." Anko replied.

"That's it? Oh we got this in the bag! Right, Raijin?" Asar said, in pre-celebration.

"Yes and no Asar. While the task is straight forward, it won't be easy to accomplish. We're combating a Jonin and our main muscle isn't here, yet. So, unless you can take her down without starting a forest fire, we're going to get our asses handed to us on a silver platter." Raijin assessed.

"Good assessment. It was spot on. Ok, brainy, let's see how strong you are." Anko said, as she charged at them.

All combatants drew kunai and entered one fierce clash after another, until Raijin's eyes widened and he tackled Asar to the ground.

"What are you doing? Surrendering already?" Anko questioned. She then heard a noise." What was that?"

All that was heard next was," I SAID LEEROOOY JEEENKINS!" Before Raizen appeared and punched Anko in the face, sending her flying. He then did a wide grin and thumbs up for what he liked to call his "Baser Trademark".

"Alright, who wants to have at her while other two make a plan?" Raijin asked." Not it!" He shouted.

"Not it!" Asar shouted.

"Not- aww crap. Fine I'll do it." Raizen said." But next time it's got to be Asar!" He demanded.

"What!? No!" Asar shouted.

"That sounds fair enough." Raijin stated, completely ignoring Asar's outburst.

"WHAT?! OH, HELL NO!" Asar shouted, downright pissed at being disregarded.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Raizen said, happy that Asar had to suffer next.

"Ooooh, you're so gonna die!" Anko said lifting herself from amongst the broken trees.

"Oh man, she is pissed! Good luck, bra!" Asar said before retreating backwards.

"You're gonna need it." Raijin said before following Asar.

"Something tells me fighting is a bad idea. It must be lying! Violence is always the answer!" Raizen said to no one in general.

"You should listen to the voice, it might keep you alive." Anko said." Who am I kidding? I'm going to kill you either way." She continued.

"Bring it!" Was Anko's only warning as Raizen charged at her.

Anko drew a kunai to finish it quickly. Unfortunately, for her, Raizen pulled a guitar from his sleeve. He bashed at Anko with his guitar repeatedly , immediately putting her on the defense. The second Raizen let up, Anko tossed down a smoke bomb and escaped.

"If that's all you got, then I'm not impressed." Raizen said.

He then clapped his hands together and concentrated. When he finished, he shouted out," Sound Style: Echolocation!"

"Shit! Did he just say Echolocation?!" Anko thought, slightly panicking.

"I'm not done, yet!" Raizen said.

"What else could he have up his sleeve? He's not even a Genin!" Anko thought.

"Sound Style: Echo bomb!" Raizen shouted.

Suddenly, Anko's location exploded.

"Shit!" Anko thought as she carefully jumped away, barely escaping the explosion.

Raizen easily new where Anko was, due to her movement.

"Aw man! I thought that would have blown you to bits!" Raizen whined. He turned around and wondered aloud," Did I at least get Asar?" Sadly, for him, he did not for Raijin grabbed Asar and moved him at lightning fast speeds using Magnet style: Magnetic Collision.

"What's magnet style and why is there a clan in Konoha that can use it?" Raizen asked.

"I can say the same about you and your Sound Style." Raijin replied.

"So, I guess it's a draw." Raizen said.

"I agree." Raijin stated.

"I DON'T!" Anko shouted, reminding them of her presence.

"Oh yeah, you're still here." Raijin and Raizen said in unison.

That pushed Anko of the edge as she charged furiously.

"Please tell me you figured out a plan." Raizen said to Raijin.

"Actually, I did." Raijin stated." Asar, charge!" He shouted whilst shoving Asar into Anko's path.

"Son of a Bitch!" Asar swore.

"You want me? Come and get me!" He taunted, angering Anko even more.

Anko increased her speed and got close enough to Asar to get a solid blow to his stomach. He blocked as Anko tried to unleashed a vicious volley of punches.

"Ok, now's the time to carry out the plan." Raijin stated as her turned to Raizen.

"Wait, so the plan wasn't to let Anko tire herself out while beating the shniz out of Asar?" Raizen asked.

"No, no it was not. Now be a good Raizen and distract her." Raijin said.

"Fine." Raizen said before he jumped down to the field and started to play annoying tunes on his guitar. Luckily, for him, Anko didn't notice until it started getting retarded. Unfortunately, for him, Anko hates retarded nonsense.

"I just keep getting reasons to kill you." Anko said, taking a moment to stop pounding Asar.

"You know you love me." Raizen said before he retreated.

"Looks like I can really go all out now." Asar said as he go back up, utterly pissed at the beating Anko tried giving him

"Oh really?" Anko asked.

Asar ignored her and aimed his hand at her.

"I hope you're as good as they say or this is your end!" Asar stated. When he finished his hand seals he said," Chaos Style: Implosion." Which enshrouded Anko in smoke cloud that expanded then contracted, causing a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Anko emerged from the smoke cloud slightly singed.

"That's not enough to take me down!" Anko stated cockily.

"That wasn't the plan." Raijin stated holding up a bell. After he did, Asar and Raizen held up bells of their own.

"How did you get the bells?! When did you get them?!" Anko questioned.

"All of the attacks up until the explosion were meant to make you feel cocky and distract you from our main objective." Raijin stated, revealing their plan." I figured you would live through the explosion, somehow. I just figured that would be enough to get the bells to fly off though." He finished.

"You're a crafty bastard, you know that?" Anko said.

"I've been told." Raijin said, glancing at Raizen who started to whistle.

"Alright you two pass." Anko said pointing to Asar and Raizen. She then pointed to Raijin and said," If you want to be a part of this team, you have to fight me directly!"

"You're funeral." Raijin, Raizen, and Asar said simultaneously and monotonously.

Anko sweat dropped and said," You're pretty confident for someone who didn't fight."

Raijin smirked and replied with," Well you're pretty confident for someone who hasn't faced the leader of the trio."

"Alright, kid, be here tomorrow at sunrise. You and me, one on one. This is your only chance to pass." Anko said to Raijin before using shunshin to leave.

Raijin turned around to face his friends, smiled and said," Tomorrow just might be fun!"

Chapter 1 End


End file.
